Our Chained Life
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson are all chained with a member with the opposite sex. A new Marriage Law has been passed by none other than the Minister. How will this law fair when each Seventh returning or not basically have a fiancé already? Will feelings be uncovered, and will new emotions appear? Pairs stated Inside! AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is a Marriage Law fic which will take place in Hogwarts. The main pairing is Draco and Hermione with the other additional pairs. This chapter is just a prologue. It's basically seeing the reactions of the parents of our favorite characters. I hope you enjoy this. Please Follow/Favorite and Review! **

**Written for: The Marriage Law challenge**

**Pairs: Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Harry/Daphne, Ron/Pansy, Neville/Luna.**

**The other pairs in the story will not be centered on so much like the pairing listed above.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so I don't own it. I've just had the pleasure of writing fanfiction!**

**The Daily Prophet**

**Breaking News: A Marriage Law passed by the Ministry of Magic**

Kingsley Shacklebolt stated: "It isn't the most moral idea but the Wizarding Numbers are dropping and fast. The War has about cut our entire population in half. If we don't act now then Wizards are in trouble." So what do our readers think? Is it fair that our children are going to be forced to marry another wizard out of their will? Apparently, Minister Shacklebolt has one thing right. It's immoral!

**More of this juicy article in page 12, by Rita Skeeter**.

"Merlin's Beard!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she received the post that fine morning, "Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley preparing to leave to work that day quickly descended down the stairs at the sound of his wife calling, "Yes, Molly?"

"A Marriage Law!" said Molly in distress, "Our kids are going to have to get married!"

"That's preposterous!" said Arthur,"Kingsley would have never let that pass!"

Molly handed him the paper while she fetched tissues. Arthur quickly scanned the paper and he felt his face go hot. "But I thought Kingsley for sure!"

"Isn't it just awful?" said Molly sniffling "It's as if were back in the olden times! Arranged Marriages?!"

"There, there, Molly," said Arthur consoling his wife, "Maybe it won't be completely terrible. I mean, Kingsley himself passed it so something must be at play here."

"I don't know Arthur," said Molly softly, "But we'll have to show the children."

Arthur sighed. He didn't know how his children were going to react to the news. "I'll tell them."

"No," said Molly disentangling herself, "We'll do it together."

Arthur smiled as he leaned to kiss his beautiful wife.

**OOooOOooOO**

"Oh my," said Narcissa Malfoy as she set down the newspaper.

"Yes, Narcissa," said Angelic Davis, "I'm afraid they just set our children's future."

"Does Kingsley have a thing against us?" asked Clara Zabini.

"Perhaps," said Elizabeth Greengrass.

"I think he doesn't," responded Narcissa, "Who would marry our children?"

The Slytherin parent's stayed quiet reflecting on their children's future.

"You may have a point," agreed Elizabeth, "It's the cruel fate of this world."

"But think about our children!" cried Angelic, "Do you know whenever Tracy and I go out we get sneers from mostly everyone! Who's going to be happy marrying a Death Eater's child?"

"Calm down, Angel," said Clara sighing, "Obviously, not everyone is going to be pleased. But honestly calling them Death Eaters?"

"Their Fathers," spat Angelic, "I'm just happy that he's locked away for good!"

"All of us are," said Narcissa, "I'm happy my son is safe and sound. But this is really an issue."

"I didn't think Kingsley was going to do anything like this!" said Elizabeth.

"He seems like a kind of person who wouldn't allow this to happen," sighed Clara.

Narcissa was silent. Was Draco going to be alright? What if his partner doesn't like him? She sighed and let the women continue the conversation as she flipped to page 12.

**OOooOOooOO**

Augusta Longbottom looked at the Daily Prophet with an expression of awe and confusion. She rapidly flipped to page 12 and read.

**Sources say that each marriage is required to produce 1 child if not more by the end of one year of the marriage. The engagement period is to be about 3 to 4 months long then at last the union of the two wizards**.

Augusta looked at her picture frame where she stood embracing Neville as he awkwardly hugged her. She felt excitement go through her. Yes, Neville was to give her a great-grandchild! She was finally going to be able to dote upon the baby. It has been too long since Augusta has held a child that wasn't too old to be embarrassed of her. Neville was a doll but he was embarrassed of her, and scared. She smiled wickedly, maybe this law wasn't so bad.

**OOooOOooOO**

Xenophilius Lovegood stared silently outside his newly-fixed house. He did a story of the Marriage Law as well. It was quite a shock to find out his daughter was to be married so young. He grimaced because as his paper said that the wizards would not know their partner until they get to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was going to open September 1 as always and it wasn't that far off. He decided he should enjoy as much time with Luna that he has left. It felt like such a short while that he had just gotten her back and now she was to be married? It was a ludicrous idea but it was as stated a passing and in effect Law.

He sighed it wouldn't be long now till Luna reads the Quibbler.

**OOooOOooOO**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger frowned as they read the Daily Prophet that their daughter had urged them to read. She claimed it would help them understand more of the Wizarding World. But here was an article that they possibly couldn't for the life of them understand. A marriage law?

"Is this even legal?" said Dan Granger staring at the Newspaper.

"I was thinking about that, too," admitted Emma Granger to her husband.

"Maybe it's one of those crack magazines?" said Dan hopefully.

"Wasn't Hermione ranting about one of those about last or two years ago? What was it called again? The Nibble?" said Emma trying to recall.

"Oh, you mean The Quibbler," said Dan,"But she assured us that this one was accurate and had all the latest news."

"So this is true?" she said gesturing at the Newspaper.

"I'm afraid so," he said sitting down.

"Do I look ready to be a grandma?" asked Emma feeling her face.

"You look lovely, love," said Dan grinning.

"Hmm, I suppose I do," replied Emma sitting down as well.

"I will never understand the Wizarding World," sighed Dan staring at the Newspaper once more.

"Neither will I,"agreed Emma. They sat in silence just looking at the paper wondering When will they _ever_ understand the Wizarding World?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, it's pretty late! It's also a rather short chapter but I have the second chapter in process. Thank you so much for your continued support! I'll answer the reviews when I get the chance! Life has been horrible to me lately so I haven't been able to update. Also, I changed my username it used to be . Just letting you know. :)**

* * *

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked as soon as she stormed into the burrow. In her right hand, a newspaper.

"I see you got the news," Ron said solemnly. Ginny looked up from her hands, and shook her head in protest.

"I don't know what to say first!" Hermione cried in outrage, slamming the newspaper on the table.

"How about you start with when you got back?" Harry answered from the doorway, dryly.

"Harry!" they cried. He made his way over and smiled sheepishly holding his own copy of the Daily Prophet.

"So, I guess I'm the last to show up, huh?" Harry asked smiling as they smothered him in hugs.

"We haven't seen you in a long time!" Ginny cried, scolding him.

"Yeah mate, I was wondering if you were going to show up at all!" Ron said, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Too true Harry," Hermione grinned.

"What about you huh, Mione?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. "I haven't seen you this whole summer!"

"Well, I've been busy," Hermione said, tugging on her sweater nervously.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said sympathetic. "Have you ... made progress?"

"Yes," she said, smiling sheepishly."They remember me." She changed the subject quickly. "What are we going to do about this?" She waved the Daily Prophet around in the air for dramatic effect. It worked like a charm.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny. "You can't possibly think that people are going to agree with this lunacy!"

"Of course not!" Hermione snorted in distaste. "Not if I have anything to do about, that is!"

Ron gaped at Hermione. "You can't possibly think of going to the ministry with this!"

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow delicately.

"Perhaps you're making too rash decisions," Harry quietly suggested.

"Really Harry? Ever since I heard about this news on the plane ride, I've been going over the appropriate files. I think I'm more than prepared."

"Uh, 'Mione, I'm not prepared?"

She pursed her lips and sighed defeat. "Fine. I'm giving you one day, today, to find out whatever you can to stop this. But tomorrow, I'm going with or without you."

"Sure," Harry agreed fast. He knew many people would storm over today at the ministry, there would practically be a revolt if Hermione showed up now.

"Yeah, we'll go with you, too!" Ron said nodding. "I can't marry a stranger they picked for me!"

"So, tomorrow?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Tomorrow," they agreed nodding anxiously at Hermione's grin.

"Tomorrow," Hermione said smiling as she walked towards the door. She paused momentarily at the threshold. "See you at three. Be prepared!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pansy shrieked. "Draco, do something about this!"

Draco sighed from his seat as the witch in front of him stormed in rage. "I can't do anything about it Pansy."

"Well, try!" Pansy said, sitting down dramatically on his sofa.

"Look, Pansy," Blaise smoothly said, looking at Draco worriedly. "We don't have any real standing anymore in the ministry. You know, the ministry doesn't trust us so they probably won't listen to us if we tried."

"This is just fantastic!" Pansy snarled. "The Ministry will hear about this!"

"That's not a good idea, Pansy," Daphne commented as she stepped out of the Floo. "They'll treat you like a disease and I'm saying it nicely."

"Yeah, try at least to think," Astoria said, pushing Daphne out of the way.

"At least, I'm planning to take action," Pansy responded, lifting her chin higher. "I don't see you doing anything about it."

"Settle down," Draco said as the pair stared each other down. "I think anyone should go to the ministry at all."

"And why not?" Millicent Bulstrode asked. "I agree with Pansy."

"Because no one likes us," Daphne snorted. Half the room glared at her. "What? It's the truth."

"Gee, Daph, don't try to hold back," Blaise sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Daphne's right," Draco said, drawing the attention back to him. "I don't think our opinion is worth much, at least to the ministry."

Pansy stared hard at Draco's face debating the issue internally. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm still going. Trying is better than nothing, of course. I frankly don't care if any of you come, but I'm going."

"Pansy," Daphne said, her voice laced with empathy. "I'm concerned about you. Please think this out."

"There's nothing for you to be worried about," Pansy said, turning toward the Floo. "If anyone bothers to show up, I'll be at the Ministry at 2:30 tomorrow."

"Pansy, we're only worried," Millicent aid, reaching out to touch Pansy's arm.

Pansy shrugged it off and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Parkinson Manor!"

"Well, that settles that," Draco said.

Daphne sighed, shaking her head. "I guess we're going, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 2

** A/N: Yes. I'm horrible on updating. So sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be some obvious mistakes as I haven't checked everything yet. So, I'm so sorry! I hope you like it!**

** Please Read: IMPORTANT!**

** Okay, I've started a new Dramione multi-chapter but that would be four stories I worked out a system where I could update every Saturday! But the problem is I can only manage three stories. So I have created a poll where you can vote which story I have to, unfortunately, put on Hiatus. Just for now! I will continue the story for gets the most votes but after I finish any off the stories I'll be working on. PLEASE GO AND VOTE! It's on my profile!**

** Word count: 1752**

** Disclaimer: Nope. I am on **_**fan fiction**_** for a reason.**

* * *

"Miss Parkinson," began Lippy, her personal house elf, "are you going to go with anyone to the Ministry?"

Pansy Parkinson turned away from her grand mirror and shook her head. She flipped her dark hair impatiently. "No. At least I don't think so. Has anybody owled or flooed for me, Lippy?"

"No, Miss." Lippy handed Pansy her green coat. "Lippy is sure it's because they are already waiting for you."

Pansy sighed. "No, I don't think so. They're cowards. The lot of them."

"Lippy is sure Miss Parkinson doesn't mean that!" Lippy exclaimed, shaking her head furiously.

"I thought I told you to call me Pansy. " Pansy gave the elf a sad smile. She secured her green barret, making sure it wouldn't fly away. "I know so because I'm a coward, too."

"No, no! Miss Pansy is not a coward!" The elf argued stamping her foot to declare her point. "Miss Pansy is wearing green even though people don't like it, right now!"

Pansy laughed. She grabbed her messenger bag and beamed at the elf. "Thanks, Lippy. Goodbye."

With a small crack, Pansy appeared at the side of the Ministry. She took out her hand mirror making sure she was fit to be seen in public. Her mother always informed her if she looked the part, she could act the part. Pansy knew she needed a whole ton of confidence to face the Ministry and the rest of the population. She lifted up her chin a fraction before walking into the madness of the crowd.

She stopped herself from flinching when somebody near her gasped. Every eye turned towards her. The whispering started almost instantaneously after.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"She's a snake!"

"She's evil!"

"She tried to give Harry up!"

"_Death Eater_!"

Pansy did wince at this comment. She was many things. She was a bully, a snake, self-absorbed, egoistical, and a coward but she was _not_ a _Death Eater. _She opened her mouth to respond when someone slid up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked up to meet Draco Malfoy's grey eyes. He smirked as he pointed to her shaking legs. She laughed out of fear and nervousness.

"She's not a Death Eater," Blaise said, stepping up next to Draco.

Daphne smiled reassuringly as she stood on Pansy's right. She pointed her piercing blue eyes at the direction where the comment had come from. "She never was."

Pansy was greatly relieved from the sudden support of her friends. She hadn't even noticed she was on the verge of falling if it wasn't for Draco. She regained some of composure. "I am not a Death Eater."

"How do we know that?" screamed a member of the crowd.

"You're all Death Eater's!" shouted another.

Soon enough everyone was screaming at them. Some of the crowd backed away and turned to the Ministry instead. Pansy felt as if she had been physically slapped. They were being ignored yet hollered at. She narrowed her eyes. Where they really the cowards here?

She straightened her back and crossed her arms. "Look. We are here to protest the marriage law like most of you here. We are not here for any other reason. It's something we have in common."

A forward man looked at her in disbelief. "We have nothing in common with _you_."

She felt Draco stiffen immediately. He narrowed his eyes at the man. "We are both wizards, aren't we? We're both human, and we are both male. Is that nothing in common?"

The man spat on the floor glaring at Draco. Draco didn't back down and continued glowering at the man. Everybody looked at the silent battle seeing who would cave in first.

"-What's going on here?" interrupted a familiar female voice.

Pansy turned to find Hermione Granger emerging from the same spot she came out of. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom weren't far behind her.

"As you can see, Granger," Draco spoke turning his head to meet her confused expression. "We're protesting as well."

Hermione gripped her bag and nodded. "We've come to do the same."

"Are you talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously, shooting Draco a dirty look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It looks like you and that man have something in common." He muttered this so only the Slytherins could hear.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherins, nodding. Pansy huffed as the group whispered fiercely between themselves. "Are we doing this or what?"

Luna Lovegood backed away from the group and headed towards their group. She stopped straight in front of Pansy. "Can you get in the Ministry?"

Pansy shot nervous looks at her friends before turning back to the intense stare of Luna's blue eyes. "We might. But I don't think we're favored right now."

Pansy waited for the other girls answer anxiously. She sighed in relief as the girl smiled at them. "Do you have a plan?"

"Luna!" called Neville Longbottom from where he stood. Pansy judged the distance between them and determined the others were too far away to hear their conversation.

"We think if we present enough evidence they have to question their decision," she explained. "We also want to bring out points about Purebloods marriage."

Luna nodded thoughtfully. Her blue eyes twinkled with an excitement that Pansy, for one, had found unsettling. "I think we should team up."

Pansy's jaw dropped. She knew if her mother would see her right now, she'd have a fit. Draco looked equally as stunned.

"They hate us," chimed in Daphne Greengrass. She pointed her chin to the Gryffindor's. "They would never agree."

The crowd, which was previously shouting at them, now swarmed the War Heroes. Luna Lovegood pointed to the distracted guard who was looking sheepishly at Harry Potter while he held an autograph book. Luna grabbed Pansy's hand and ran inside the Ministry before anyone could stop them. Draco followed quickly after them pulling along Blaise. Daphne and Millicent planned to stay behind so they could distract anyone else who wondered where they went.

* * *

Hermione sighed as another person asked for her autograph. Why did they want her autograph in the first place? Fighting in a war wasn't for fame or fortune. It was for standing up for the right cause. She gently declined searching for Luna. Luna had walked off leaving them no explanation besides saying 'I have an idea.'

She frowned as they ran inside the Ministry, That's what she should be doing! Not here, giving autographs! She maneuvered herself she was unseen behind Harry. She pulled out her wand and transfigured some of her features. Her curly brown hair was now straight and black. Her chocolate brown eyes were now green. She came out behind Harry and the people surrounding her didn't even bat an eyelash as she slipped away. She calmly walked in the Ministry spotting the group easily. They were stopped by some officials and were now discussing.

"Is everything alright over here?" she asked, walking calmly by their side.

Pansy looked over at her and scoffed. "Look, Granger, we don't need your help."

Blaise chuckled. "I think we might."

Hermione was gob smacked. How did they it was her? "Wait! How do you recognize me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are wearing the exact same clothes. Not to mention you're bag says H. Granger. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Hermione frowned, twisting a black strand of hair. "Hmm. I did manage to fool everyone else, however."

Luna smiled dreamily. "Most people are not as observant."

"Let's go. " Hermione quickly transfigured herself back. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" asked Auror Davidson, not bothering to turn around.

Hermione stiffened and pressed the elevator button. This time he turned to her. "Hermione Granger!"

She nodded and walked inside. "I have an appointment."

The Auror hesitated glancing at the Slytherins. "What about th-"

"They are with me," she said firmly, narrowing her eyes. The Auror nodded promptly and allowed the others to pass.

Once they were heading up, Blaise whistled. "Granger, don't want to cross you any time soon."

Hermione was surprised at this semi-nice comment. She hadn't spoken to any of them since the War. She only nodded in response.

"For Merlin's sake, Granger," cried Pansy, flinging her arms up. "We're not going to kill you."

To their surprise, Hermione laughed. "I didn't think that actually. I wasn't sure how to talk to you, that's all."

"Oh," Pansy replied. She was embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

Luna smiled at Pansy before turning to walk out of the elevator that just stopped. Hermione glanced down the left corridor before motioning for the others to join her. "Kingsley's office is that way."

Hermione snuck a glance behind her and turned to the door. She raised her fist and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked a deep voice from inside. Hermione recognized Minister Kingsley's voice.

"Hermione Granger, sir," she replied strong and firm.

She heard what seemed to be an exhausted sigh. "Come in."

She opened the door and Minister Kingsley was at his desk sorting through some papers. He hadn't looked up yet. "I was wondering when you would come."

"Unfortunately, I haven't come alone," she answered, crossing her arms.

Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, looked up to meet not one angry Gryffindor but one Ravenclaw, and unexpectedly three Slytherins. He had expected Harry and Ron to be here as well. "Well, this is a surprise."

"I'm afraid it isn't a good one," Draco said, arching one eyebrow. The office was quite messy.

Kingsley Shacklebolt rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He motioned towards the chairs in front of him. "Sit down."

Hermione titled her chin up. "I'm afraid we can't do that, sir."

"And why not?" he asked. His voice was more tired than questioning.

"We've come to talk about the Marriage Law," Hermione stated. "I'll be standing since I think I might get heated up."

"I'll sit," Pansy offered, relaxing into the comfortable chair. Luna sat down as well. Blaise and Draco remained standing up; they leaned against the wall.

"How long will this take, Hermione?" Kingsley asked, looking at the pile in front of him.

Hermione grinned, opening her messenger bag. She took a file and placed it on his desk. "Luckily, I've compiled my points to this file."

"Oh," Pansy said, she took out a file from her purse, "I've got one, too."

Hermione grinned. "Shall we get started then?"


End file.
